The Scavenger Hunt
by Tea1689
Summary: OneShot. Haley tells about the scavenger hunt she is embarking upon. Laley


Hey Guys...  
This is just a little one-shot from Haley's POV.  
I hope you like it.

**The Scavenger-Hunt**

It's almost 8:00 as I search my room for my cell phone. I can never seem to remember where I put it. I stop and slip my necklace around my neck; it's the one he gave me for my 16th birthday, I only take it off to sleep and shower. My phone rings and I follow the sound to my pants on the floor. It's a text message from 'Luke.' I smile and flip the phone open to read it. 'Go to the river court at 8:15, don't be late.' I smile and pull on my shoes; I'm out the door and on my way to the river court.

It's chilly out tonight, I rub my arms to keep warm. I arrive at the court but he isn't there. The only sign that he has been there is his basketball sitting in the middle of the court. I walk over and notice his hoodie and a blue envelope sitting under it.

I pick up the envelope and pull out the letter inside._ 'Hales, how 'bout a little scavenger hunt game? Step one: make a basket. That's it for now. Love Always, Luke. (p.s. the hoodie is for you.)_

I stick the letter back into the envelope and shove it into my back pocket. I slip the hoodie over my body and am instantly greeted with his smell; I take a deep breath and pick up the ball. Hesitantly I look around to see if anyone is there a throw the ball towards the basket. To my surprise it goes through the first time; I notice another blue envelope fall from the net.

I pick it up and remove the next letter. It reads:_ 'Hales, Good job, you actually made one! I thought I would make the next one a little harder. Instead of telling you what to do I want you to figure it out. The next two clues will be to test your knowledge about me. Here's your clue: This is my favorite spot to go to look at the stars. Good luck. Love Always, Luke.'_

I slip the letter back into the envelope and again shove it into my pocket. I walk to the bench and sit. I think about all the places in Tree Hill that are good for stargazing and where Luke loves to go. The first place that pops into my mind is the river court, but seeing that I'm here and he's not, I don't think this is it. Then it hits me, the top of the café. I set the ball under the table and make my way to the café.

I slowly open the door to the roof and smile at the familiar site of our miniature golf course. It seems forever ago when we last played it. I walk around to the back of the roof to where we had our first date. Sitting where we laid is another blue envelope.

I smile and open it up._ 'Hales, You seem to know me well, but we will see. Here's your second instruction: I want you to go where I first saw my first love. You're next clue will be waiting when you get there. Good luck. Love Always, Luke.'_

I take a seat on one of the many lawn furnishings on the roof and think about his instruction. His first love? I immediately think of Brooke; I think they met at school, I make my way there. Sitting next to the bench on the front lawn is a blue envelope.

I make my way to it and open it._ 'Hales, Guess what? You're wrong. I never loved Brooke. I'll give you another hint: my first love is holding this envelope right now., Love Always, Luke."_

I take a seat on the bench and begin to think about his clue again. I smile at his letter, I was his first love. I try to think of where we first met; I think it was at the library. He helped me find a book to read. I make my way there and enter the quiet building. I ask the librarian for the book and she point me down an aisle. I skim my fingers across the old books until I come upon what I'm looking for, 'Of Mice and Men.' A blue envelope is sitting inside the pages.

I open it and read his next instructions._ 'Hales, again, you were wrong. You were my first, but this is not where I first saw you. Another hint: I tripped down these as I watched you walk by. Love Always, Luke.' _

I smile immediately remembering that day, we were only kids. I was walking by his house on my way to the store; he was walking down his front steps to get the mail. I smiled and waved and he waved back, but he tripped down the stairs and landed right on his face. I walk to his house and find another envelope.

It reads: _Hales, it's about time. You know me pretty well if you made it this far. But now it's time to see how much I know you. Here are the new rules: I'll think of something, and you go to the place. If I'm right then there will be an envelope. But if I'm wrong then the game's over, I lose. If I do lose then I have to do whatever you say tomorrow. That means ANYTHING! Here's my first clue: Romantic. So you have to go to the place that you think is the most romantic. See you there. (Hopefully) Love Always, Luke.' _

I smile and make my way to our spot. I know that there will be an envelope there. It's where we first realized our feelings for each other. There is a tree by the river, its very secluded; we used to visit it all the time as kids. I walk around the tree and I'm right, there is an envelope.

I open it and again see his handwriting: _Hales, since your reading this I must have been right. There is only one more envelope. Here's the next place: You most memorable moment. So go to the place where you had your most memorable moment. I hope I'm right. Love Always, Luke._

I start to walk again; it's already 9:30. I make my way down the main street by take a detour to the park. I make my way to the benches by the fountain to search for the envelope. I look around but I don't see one, I frown as I sit on the bench where we had our first kiss. I wonder what he thought was my most memorable moment.

"You're pretty good at this game." I hear him behind me.

"Where's the envelope?" I ask as he takes a seat beside me.

"There isn't one." He replies wrapping one arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"Then you lose." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm here aren't I?" He asks. "I obviously knew."

"No envelope." I reply. "You lose."

"Fine, here's your envelope." He says pulling one out of his pocket and placing it in my hand. I tear it open but find no paper inside. Instead a ring falls out into my hand.

"What's this?" I ask lifting my head to look at his face. He takes the ring from my hand and turns his body towards me.

"Haley we've known each other since we were kids. I've loved you since we were kids. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the only one for me Haley James. Will you marry me?" He asks looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes." I say as he slips the ring onto my finger. He smiles and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. We break and a few tears run down my face.

"Don't cry Hales." He says wiping them away with his thumb.

"I love you Luke." I whisper.

"I love you too." He smiles. He returns to his previous position facing the fountain. I rest me head on his shoulder again and he wraps his arm around me.

"I'm gonna be Mrs. Haley Scott." I smile.

"I love the sound of that." He whispers.


End file.
